Cache devices are storage devices that allow quick data access in a system. Caches can significantly improve performance in systems by reducing the input/output (I/O) time for operations that use the data in the cache. Generally, the cache is implemented in front of another storage device which may have greater storage capacity, but slower I/O times, than the cache device. The benefits of caches are well understood and caches have been implemented advantageously in a variety of contexts and scales ranging from the caches in CPUs to caches in storage area networks (SANs).
Currently, invalid data stored on cache devices, and solid-state storage devices in general, after an improper shutdown (e.g., an abrupt loss of power or the like) may be improperly considered as valid data by a system. Similarly, storage systems may incorporate TRIM messages to identify data that may be removed from a non-volatile storage media. The effect of a TRIM message may be obviated due to loss of volatile metadata. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to better manage data stored on a cache and/or solid-state storage device following improper device shutdowns.